Portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones) may be provided with near field communication (“NFC”) components for enabling contactless proximity-based communications with another entity. Often times, these communications are associated with financial transactions or other secure data transactions that require the electronic device to access and share a commerce credential, such as a credit card credential, with the other entity in a contactless proximity-based communication. However, secure provisioning of such a commerce credential on the electronic device using an online resource has heretofore been infeasible.